grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Line Roleplay Wiki
Discontinued At this point in time, the roleplay has currently been discontinued. I'm sorry if you came here looking for a fun roleplay or a grand adventure. In the future, maybe we'll re-open our doors, but until then, sayonara. Welcome to the GLRP Wiki The Grand Line Role Play wiki is a hub for players to post their characters in a place easy to access and easy to reference during role play. It is also used to teach new players the rules and mechanics of the role playing being done on the subreddits and for veteran players to read new updates of the mechanics or rules. If you have an interest in creating a character and roleplaying, feel free to send the moderators a message, and we'll be happy to help you along as best we can. If you are considering joining our roleplay, keep in mind that you'll need a Discord account and a Reddit account to participate. Lore The role play itself is a non canon one, taking only the most important of events, such as the following: * The birth and adventure of Gol D. Roger. * His execution, death, and the beginning of the age of piracy. * The mistreatment and abuse of Fishmen and Merfolk. * Slavery existing but being ignored by the World Government. We have done a lot in the role play since it first began and quite a bit of history has been made. If you'd like to s read any of that, you can find it on the Timeline page, the East Blue Map page, or the North Blue Map page. One thing that needs to be clear as that this is a non-canon role play. This means that certain canon islands and an extreme majority of canon characters do not exist. Unless specifically mentioned or you've asked a moderator, we ask that you don't reference any characters from the manga or anime in any manner. Current Subreddits As of now, the East Blue Subreddit has run it's course and will be locked and no longer of use for the immediate future. Anyone who wishes to join the role play will be asked to start off in the North Blue Subreddit. All the necessary information is linked on the wiki, in the navigation bar at the top. If you have any questions, feel free to shoot us a message. Making a new Character? To make a page for your own character, please do the following: # Go to the Character Page Template page. # Click on the V'iew Source' button and copy all the code there. # Click the previous button on your browser. # Click the contribute button and on the drop down menu, and click the Add a Page. # Name the page after the character you're going to create. If you can't think of it now, a moderator can rename it later. # and click the small icon with three horizontal lines. # Click Source Editor and paste the copied code you have. # Click Apply Changes. # Click Save the Page. This is so all you've done so far is saved. # Click the Edit button and edit the page as you see fit. Be sure to read all the guides and ask if anything is confusing. # When you're finished, Save the Page again. # Contact a moderator so the character can be approved. Remember that a character needs to be approved by the moderators before you can role play. Patch List Subreddits Grand Line Role play Moderators The current moderators of the Wiki and Roleplay are: If you have any questions or concerns with the wiki whether it be how to start, edit or need help working on your page, please contact any of the moderators. Category:Browse